


Do you want her too see you?

by LoveOlivia



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crushes, Dominant Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By American Horror Story, Masturbation, Parental Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Queer Themes, Shame, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOlivia/pseuds/LoveOlivia
Summary: You're a new student at Miss Robichaux's academy and have a huge crush on your Supreme and teacher. Her power to see "the truth" if she touches you scares you, what would she see? Turns out you could never guess what she would see, becouse all off a sudden where your true and embarrassing feelings all on display for Cordelia could see.
Relationships: Cordeia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Original Female Character(s), Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & You, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Do you want her too see you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story:)  
> Will probably write more Sarah Paulson shit becouse that's all I can think about.
> 
> Love, Olivia

The empaths were the most dangerous of them all. But I never felt dangerous. I also never felt like a witch. Felt more like a fucked up, cry baby who can’t decipher dreams from reality. Cordelia came to my normal ass high school for an assembly one morning disguised as an” expert on teens and drug abuse". Apparently have my school been long known to witches to produce empaths. ” It's something in the water over there" Queeny jokes.

At nine in the morning my last year of high school did I for some strange reason end up in that auditorium that autumn. I hadn’t been in school for more than an hour in the past 2 weeks, hadn’t left my bed or eaten in the past week. But there I was, out of my bed on a plastic chair that made me want to cry, for Cordelia to catch me.

Cordelia would come to explain that when I cast the spell on her up there on the stage, she could barely hold it back, it was so powerful. It was nothing big, not like making my entire school of 500 people hate me, I just didn’t want her to look at me. I was just afraid of making eye contact with a strange speaker at my high school who might be one of those annoying once who liked audience's participation.

  
“Okay but why is it SOOO cool to be an empath, you are literally a cry baby about other people’s emotions!?” I wasn’t a huge fan about the Madison girl. I think I might had started to develop a crush on her when I first arrived but that quickly crashed and burned as soon as she opened her mouth.

“Well, it’s not the ability to feel other people's emotions that makes people fear empaths, it’s the fact that they can control other people's emotions. Y/n could literally make her enemies suicidal!”

“Nan's right, Madison”. Cordelia words startle me, when she walks into the kitchen. “bla bla bla! Who cares? More importantly have you ever used it to get someone to sleep with you?”

Madisons disrespect for Cordelia makes me want to give her some self-doubt and confidence issues but the problem is, I can feel mine growing while I’m with her which either means that’s she is mean and I need therapy or she is already cripplingly unconfident.

Nan is always quick at answering which I would have liked not really hyped in doing so myself if only she didn’t tell so much.

“No, she hasn't! She actually made her entire school hate her because she was afraid that she was unconsciously making them like her and forcing them to hate her seemed better than not being sure if they liked her or if she was controlling them too”.

“Nan, let y/n answer!” Cordelia says groaning looking at me with an apologetic smile. “Empaths are not dangerous, and I need you to stop saying that. Y/n and people like her carry the entire weight of the world on their shoulders. They don’t just read people’s feelings, they feel them. As strong as if they were their own. That’s why it’s a difficult ability to master.” Cordelia goes to lay a hand on mine, but I quickly pull away and excuse myself from the dinner table.

Cordelia's power was nothing I have ever heard of before, not that I knew a lot of them, not knowing about witchcraft until 2 weeks ago and all that.

But “being able to see the truth” scared me, so I would avoid it if she ever tried to touch me. She would hug student if they made her proud of give them a supportive pat on the hand like this morning. It's not like I had anything to hide, I hadn't killed anyone or so, not even hurt. I think? But I was just scared of what she would see.

I wasn’t out to the coven and I hadn’t told anyone that I had a crush on Cordelia. Except Nan of course but she had promise me not to tell anyone if I (as I now am) became her personal assistant. Which basically means making her sandwiches twice a day and giving her my notes from class, so it wasn’t a bad arrangement. I had also promised to be there to figure out if the cute boy next door liked her when he came back from family holiday.

But now I was alone in my room with only my own feelings and thoughts, but apparently that could distract me just as easily. My thoughts were stuck on Cordelia. She was so pretty and nice and how she had said my name at breakfast, so sweet and her lips looked so soft. My thoughts wondered to her blouse, how if I had only reached out my hands, I could have unbuttoned it and… I feel my own hand clasp my boob thru the top.

  
It felt so wrong to do this thinking of someone only a couple doors away but if that was what I needed to do to sleep then so be it. I would unbutton her shirt to reveal a lacy bralette underneath.

She would reach a hand and place it on my thigh and then lean in close to my ear and whisper “I’m all yours y/n" I drag my hand up until I reach my pajamas shorts. I am aching, I press my thighs together. I moan and arch my back when I put my hand down my shorts and cup my pussy. I am shaking from being both extremely turned on and extremely scared someone might walk in on me.

I put my other hand up under my shirt and start desperately tugging and twisting my nipple. I bit my lip to keep quite as I imagine Cordelia's voice “you are so god damn beautiful y/n. Sweetheart, your pussy is trembling. Do you need my fingers darling?” I push my own index finger inside me as I put my other hand on my clit. I muffle a moan. Omg. “Yes, please Cordelia”. I didn’t say it loudly at all, but I'm still terrified someone might have heard me.

Turned to stone, my finger still inside me. God damn it, I got to finish. I push another finger inside me and thrust my hips against my fingers. I go fast and hard, stressed I might get caught. My pants are frantic and hectic. I become fully alive for a second, but it goes away. And I want it to. My body goes heavy and I drift off, happy.

“They. Don’t. Like. You.” “Witches burn bitch!” “Even the witches don’t like you” Laughter. Being burned by your own coven. “I haven't done anything! I promise!” I plead, looking into Cordelia's eyes, the sweetness is gone, she looks at me straight in the eyes as she lights me up. They say you'll see complete darkness or a beautiful light when you die, I see red.

  
“Y/n!” Cordelia startles me when she runs into my room, did she not just burn me? Where am I? I become aware of the fact that I am both sweating and ice cold. I feel tears streaming down my eyes. I look at my hands, watching them shake. Cordelia comes to sit next to me.

“Sweetheart, I heard you scream. It's alright, you are here in the coven, you are safe.” She goes to grab my hand, but I flinch. “Y/N, you do not have to fear the sight. Many witches have made mistakes and there is nothing I can see from you that would shock me.” Cordelia's voice is so caring and warm. Mine is shaky and scared. “I... I haven't done anything wrong.” “I know y/n.”

I look down in my lap, what would she see? It can't be that bad? I haven't done anything. She turns her head to meet my gaze. “Angel, may I?” She reach out her hand, not yet cupping my cheek, a couple of inches away. I nod, holding my breath. It can't be that bad. She gives me a gentle smile as she closes the distance between my cheek and her hand. I can feel when her power starts, I can feel what “truth” I hold. And the retched feeling when I do.

  
In front of Cordelia's eyes am I lying in bed, with my hand in my pants moaning her name. I quickly stand up staring at her, tears blurring my eyes. “Y/N” her voice was calm and caring, but I don’t listen. I got to run; I can never come back here.

Omg, I ruined everything. I turn around and start running but I don’t come long until Cordelia catches on to me grabbing me by the hand, “Y/N!” She pulls me into a hug, and I fight back. “NO! Let me go!” “Y/n, its okey! Please come sit down, we can talk.” She is so calm, and I am so filled with panic. “No! You hate me, you going to yell at me!” “No, sweetheart. I would never do that.”

I get tired of fighting, so I just sit myself on the floor hiding my face in my knees. Cordelia comes sitting down next to me putting an arm around me. “I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm terrible! I'm a terrible person!” I start hitting my own head with clenched fist. I manage to get in a few hard hits, that ends up making me dizzy before Cordelia clutches my hands by the wrist. She is strong. “Y/n!” Her voice is somehow both caring and stern at the same time.

“Look at me.” I slowly look up at her, my tears streaming down my face. She lets go of the stern grip around my wrist and move her hands to gently take mine. She looks into my eyes, and I feel myself shake. “You are not a bad person y/n!” I look back down at the floor, but she lets go of one of my hand and puts in on my chin guiding me up to look at her. “Honey, it is completely natural.” “No, its not! None of it is!” “oh baby, come sit.”

  
She pulls me by the hand to the bed and have me sit in her lap. How could she want to sit with me after she knows how I feel about her? All the dirty thoughts I have had about her. How can she hold me so close knowing that I just a couple hours ago daydreamed about her boobs?

“All of this is completely natural, when I was your age did I have a huge crush on a teacher too, and masturbating is nothing shameful, a lot of girls are taught that it is, and it saddens me. Every sexual person does it and majority of us as sexual by nature. Even I have masturbated, y/n.” How could she say that word? So casually as well?

“But. But...” My voice is so tiny. “It's a guy.” “What do you mean sweetheart?” “It's supposed to be a guy!” “oh, baby are you worried about that? Sapphic witches are so common! I know so many witches who had crushes on their teachers during the time they were here.” I look away, I can't handle this. Everything is so wrong all at the same time.

“When I was a student, did I too have this huge crush on our supreme back then. She was so strong. I struggled in class because I couldn't focus, only thinking about how I so badly wanted to undress her.” I quickly turned my head back to her, how? What? Had I heard, that right? It can't be...

“Cordelia, did you just say that you had a crush on a girl”. Her laughter is so sweet and gentle, she stroked the back of my hand with her thumb. “Yes, I did, and I still do. I am one of those sapphic witches y/n”.


End file.
